


Downward Spiral

by ancientrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Slow Burn, but contains very similar plot points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientrose/pseuds/ancientrose
Summary: Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley struggle to keep their friendship intact while dealing with pressure from their families, confusing new friendships, and a dark magical force that threatens to turn the wizarding world upside down if they don't stick together.





	1. Chapter 1 (Rose)

** _Rose _ **

Rose’s pale face contrasted her red hair even more sharply than usual as she slowly opened her eyes. This was it. The Hat rustled on her mess of strawberry waves, and Rose shivered in anticipation.

The Hat chuckled softly, and Rose immediately raised her head higher despite her pounding heart to reclaim her confidence. Rose didn’t know what house she’d be in, but she knew the one she wanted and hoped with all her heart that it would be the one she’d end up with.

_ Let’s see… Oh, you’re a smart cookie, aren’t you? Hm, but you aren’t quite so strategic. Hufflepuff? _

Rose wrinkled her nose. Hufflepuff was the last place she wanted to go. She wanted to do something big with her life, and she worried Hufflepuffs were too held back by their generosity and carefree nature. 

**Hufflepuff? ** she asked curiously, trying not to give anything away in her tone.  **How’s that? **

Rose wished the Hat could make up its mind a little faster. She twiddled her thumbs and ran through potion recipes through her head to keep her composure. 

_ Well, now, you’re quite loyal to those you know and sympathetic to those in need of it. Oh, I think Hufflepuff is a good fit… But. _

Rose simmered with impatience. What kind of proof was that? She was annoyed something she’d been anxiously awaiting for so long could be handled so casually.  **Am I a Hufflepuff or not? ** she interrupted rudely. The Hat was toying with her, she knew it was. And she absolutely hated it, the waiting. Having her thoughts dissected right in front of her.  _ Inside _ of her. Rose clenched her fists and held her breath in apprehension.

_ …but not the best. So bold, so impulsive...typical Gryffindor. But how unusually smart and attentive of a child, too. I can feel that you love to learn. Which means the question is: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? You have a quick temper, like your father, but you very much care for your grades and education at the same time. A child that likes learning, but admires bravery… Oh, yes, I think I know just what you are!  _

Rose held her breath as the Hat finally seemed to make a decision. She closed her eyes tightly.  _ Please, _ she told herself and the Hat.  ** _Please!_ **

_ “GRYFFINDOR!”  _ it screeched out.

Rose knew it was her determination and temper that made the decision really, but a surge of hope flashed through her heart for one brief moment. Could it really be that she was as brave as her father? Was she really going to be able to live up to her mother’s standards? 

Rose turned to fully face the crowd. Thundering applause filled the auditorium as she made her way to the Gryffindor table, smiling back at the shining faces of her new housemates. She felt like she was in a daze watching the other first years get sorted.

Then it was Albus Potter’s head under the Sorting Hat. Rose felt her nerves lift again for him. She’d always been close to Al and she fiercely hoped he got Gryffindor too, just as he wanted. They could hang out in the common room to study and go to Quidditch games together and continue being best friends. She scooted over a little to save a space on the bench next to her. 

Albus seemed confident, but Rose knew he had to be terrified underneath. She’d grown up with Al and could understand him just by his body language. He was fidgeting as he often did, indicating that he was annoyed. The Hat must have been antagonizing him, too. She could hear her heartbeat and was sure everyone else could, too. She hated the silence--something needed to be spoken. Rose was going to go crazy from waiting. It was obvious where Albus belonged, so the Hat should just say it already.

Rose could’ve sworn her overactive heart stopped when the Hat finally opened its mouth.

_ “SLYTHERIN!” _ came its gruff, booming voice. Some Slytherin cheers echoed throughout the hall, and there was uncertain applause from the other houses. But the Gryffindor table remained completely silent. This time it was a terse, shocked silence that drowned out all sound. Rose saw the confused faces of her new housemates, but she saw it from a distance; she thought she was dreaming, but Albus was still standing up there as if his feet refused to move. Her vision swam, first in disbelief, and then in slow anger. 

All these people who didn’t even know Albus were judging him? How dare they! Frustration boiled inside of Rose until she snapped. As forcefully as she could, Rose jumped from her chair and started clapping furiously. She didn’t care that it was extremely loud, almost too loud, and all she could see was Albus staring helplessly into the crowd, waiting futilely for the Hat to change its mind. 

Rose kept her head high as she whirled to face the people closest to her. She glared at her housemates with a look that could set them on fire. “Don’t just sit and stare!” Rose whisper-yelled to her table. She roughly grabbed the hand of the girl next to her. Yanking her up, Rose noticed the girl was staring at her like she was completely stupid. Ignoring the look, Rose beamed at Albus’s small smile directed at her as the other Gryffindors reluctantly clapped for him. 

Like the flower of her namesake, Rose was bright. She had been told her entire life that she was the perfect student and could accomplish whatever she wanted to. Sometimes she could be gentle, like the time she missed school for a week to keep her little brother company when he got the flu. But pulled against the grain, you could see all of her--including the thorns, sharp and stubborn. 

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2 (Albus)

** _Albus_ **

“Potter, Albus.”

Albus shuffled to the front of the room. He tried to remember his father’s advice from the train that morning, but his mind went blank as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. He jumped in his seat as the Hat began to speak. 

_ Not quite as easy to place as your brother, are you? Ah, yes, a Gryffindor through and through. His namesake, your grandfather, was too. Even that Sirius Black, though he emerged from a family of Slytherins. And then there’s your mother. A Weasley. Lots of courage there. You seem to take after your father--a tad more difficult to place. Hmm. I see. Yes, I find you have a strong sense of friendship, common for Hufflepuffs, but you lack the patience and kindness that defines them. One House we can cross off our list, eh?  _

Albus wasn’t sure why any of this was relevant. He wouldn’t mind being a Hufflepuff--it would make his father happy, at least. Apparently a close friend of his had been one. But there was only one house Albus was after. 

_ A sharp mind as well. That would usually point towards Ravenclaw, but I find your skills will be better served elsewhere.  _

** _What does that mean? _ ** he asked the Hat, but it chuckled in response and continued, disregarding Albus’s utterly rational question. 

_ Yes, we can definitely cross off Ravenclaw. You remind me so much of your father, but there’s something that goes beyond that. You’ve definitely got bravery-  _

Hope surged through him. Maybe his worries had been nothing more than paranoia after all. Maybe he would end up in Gryffindor, with the rest of his family. 

- _ however. _

That didn’t sound good. 

_ Your father, like you, had more than just courage. _

Albus shifted in his seat. Surely courage was the most important skill to have? 

_ There was so much he could’ve done with that power. You, however, could be something more than that. Something far greater than you’ve ever dared to dream.  _

What? Albus tried to piece together what the Hat was saying. Cold realization washed over him.  ** _You mean...Slytherin? No! Anything but Slytherin._ ** Hadn’t his father told him that he could decide for himself? He was supposed to choose! 

The Hat seemed amused as it responded,  _ do not let fear affect your choices, Albus. Tell me this: would you belong in Slytherin?  _

** _No! I mean, if I did, my family would KILL me--_ ** How  _ would  _ his family react? Especially James, who had been mocking him incessantly about the possibility that he’d get Slytherin. 

_ Would you rather be a Hufflepuff? How about a Ravenclaw? _

** _Yes! Well, no. I don’t belong there. Isn’t that what you’ve already told me?_ **

_ Is it?  _

Frustrated, Albus opened his eyes. He swept them across the room to find everyone staring at him. He fidgeted, painfully aware of how long he was taking. Neville--er, Professor Longbottom--had warned him and Rose beforehand that it may take longer for certain people to be sorted. He had taken the longest so far, and everyone was waiting impatiently for the Hat to decide. Rose was smiling encouragingly, and James was watching from the Gryffindor table. Albus desperately wanted to join their table and prove his older brother wrong. Yet Albus wasn’t convinced he would fit in there. He wasn’t as courageous as cunning; he thought things through, while Rose and James just went for what they wanted. Maybe that was a sign. Was Slytherin really right for him? He had to admit that he had plenty of Slytherin qualities. And there were the whispering snakes, beckoning… 

Albus shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.  ** _My dad said I could choose._ **

_ Then what is your choice?  _

The Hat was laughing at him, he knew it.

** _My choice is to prove to my family that I belong! _ **

As the middle child and younger son in the Potter family, Albus had a lot to prove. His family was made of heroes, and all of them had been Gryffindor. Albus needed to convince his family that he was just as strong and important as they were, in his own way. Yet, at the same time, he yearned to be away from all the publicity he got from his father’s reputation. Albus wanted to live up to his family’s standards, but he wanted it on his own terms. 

_ Interesting. Are you sure? In that case, I know just what to do with you. Don’t worry, you will get your opportunity to reach your full potential, Albus.  _

Albus knew what was coming, but he still dreaded it. 

“SLYTHERIN!” 

He reached up to yank off the Hat. He had expected this all along, after all, how could he not have foreseen it? But he was still angry, at his father for telling him he could choose, at James for ridiculing him, at that smug hat for its decision, but mostly at himself. The first and only Slytherin in the entire Potter/Weasley family. He sighed as he handed the hat back to Professor Longbottom, who nodded sympathetically. 

Albus turned to face the other students. He had heard that at his father’s sorting, the entire Great Hall had exploded into applause. His brother had also gotten a raucous Potter reception when he was a first year. In fact, every single person had at least received polite clapping from the other houses. 

Except for him. 

A shocked silence fell over the Gryffindor table. Albus dared not look over at James, fearing his inevitable disappointment. Albus hesitated before stumbling towards the Slytherin table, nearly tripping on his own feet. Just as he started to move, he heard someone jump up from their seat--one small sound that broke through the silence.

It was Rose. She had leapt up from her place at the Gryffindor table and was now clapping furiously. Albus stood, frozen in place, as she yelled to the others at her table, encouraging (or, more accurately, demanding) them to cheer for her cousin. Reluctantly, the rest of the table rose as well and followed her lead. Soon, hesitant applause filled the room. 

Now Albus snuck a glance at James. He had remained seated, but he  _ was _ clapping. That had to count for something, right? Albus chose to ignore his stony expression of what looked like wonder, confusion, and, more surprisingly, regret. Isn’t that what James deserved, after how he’d teased Albus all this time about Slytherin? Albus was certain that for all of his teasing, James had never expected that his brother would  _ actually  _ be in Slytherin. Albus managed to flash Rose a grateful smile before he tore his eyes away from the Gryffindor table and turned to his new Housemates. They all seemed curious and a little cautious of him, but aside from that, they didn’t look any different from the others. The way his Uncle Ron and James talked, all Slytherins were evil and could do no good. Albus wasn’t quite sure, but none of the students facing him looked like Death Eaters. 

Albus tried to smile at them. The first year sitting on the bench closest to him looked up and smiled back. That was something, at least. 

“Hi, is this seat…” Albus asked, his voice a little shaky. 

“Yes, of course. Sit down,” the first year replied. He was pale, with blond hair and gray eyes. But his colorless features didn’t make him any less striking in the dim lighting. Albus would have been a little intimidated if the boy wasn’t patting the seat next to him with all the enthusiasm of a pygmy puff.

So Albus sat. He caught another first year scooting away from them, and noticed Scorpius’s bright smile wavered. “Albus. Al. I’m--my name is Albus.” 

“Hi, Scorpius.” The boy shook his head. “I mean, I’m Scorpius. You’re Albus.”

“That’s right,” Albus said, grinning. “Nice to meet you, Scorpius.” 

Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus was familiar with the name Malfoy. According to his Uncle Ron, they were a family of purebloods who despised Muggles and muggle-borns. Albus knew that his father, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle Ron had been enemies with Draco Malfoy when they went to Hogwarts. Having to grow up in a family of purebloods, most of whom had either died or been locked away in Azkaban, must’ve been hard. 

“Welcome to Slytherin,” Scorpius said as he popped something into his mouth. Albus squinted at him, and Scorpius opened his hand to reveal a packet of Fizzing Whizbees. “Oh, would you like one?” 

“My mum doesn’t let me have sweets,” Albus said hesitantly. 

“I’ve also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps, and some Jelly Slugs. Mum’s idea--she always says ‘Sweets, they always help you make friends,’” Scorpius sang. He cleared his throat, face flushed. “Stupid idea, probably.”

“Well, in that case, I have to try one,” Albus said. “Which would you start with?” 

“Easy. I’ve always regarded the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionary bag. They’re peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears.” 

“Brilliant, then that’s what I’ll have.” Albus reached out his hand, but paused as the first year who had scooted away from him earlier scoffed loudly.

The first year scowled at Scorpius. “You don’t want to eat anything from him, believe me.” Scorpius’s face fell, and Albus’s heart twinged. He didn’t move his hand. 

“What do you mean?” Albus asked. 

“He’s the son of Voldemort,” the first year said. “Malfoys are so obsessed with their family name they’ll do  _ anything _ for a powerful heir. Even my family would never stoop so low.” 

“The  _ rumor,”  _ Scorpius said, softly, “is that my parents couldn’t have children. So they used a time turner to send my mother back...and well…” 

“That can’t be true.” Albus leaned in closer to Scorpius. “I mean, look, you’ve got a nose.” 

Scorpius let out a relieved laugh. “And it’s just like my father’s! I got his nose, his hair, and his name. Not that that’s a great thing either. I mean--father-son issues, I have them. But, on the whole, I’d rather be a Malfoy than, you know, the son of the Dark Lord.” He handed Albus a Pepper Imp, and Albus popped it into his mouth. 

The first year glared at Albus. “What’s wrong with you? I warned you not to trust him.” 

“And you don’t have to,” Albus said. “But don’t tell me what to do.” Smoke whistled out of his ears, undercutting his threatening tone. The first year rolled his eyes and turned his back to them, returning Albus’s extra elbow room, which was nice because it made it easier for Albus to reach across the table for the butter. A magical feast had appeared on all tables after the Sorting, and he and Scorpius piled their plates with everything they could fit. 

“Thank you,” Scorpius said. 

“No. No. I didn’t stay--for you--I stayed for your sweets,” Albus said. 

“You’re quite fierce.” 

“Maybe a little. Sorry.” 

“No, I like it. Do you prefer Albus or Al?” 

Albus thought for a second. Only his parents and Rose called him Al. “Albus.” 

“Thanks for staying for my sweets, Albus!” Scorpius said through a mouthful of food. Albus laughed and took a bite of his mashed potatoes. Even though his family would be disappointed by Albus’s house, at least he wouldn’t be alone in it. And he would always have Rose. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of a fanfiction I posted about four years ago on another site, but I missed these characters so I'm resurrecting it! Follows Cursed Child to an extent, but it was originally written before Cursed Child came out so it's quite different, just with many similar elements. I wanted to give Rose a chance to be Albus's friend, and to make Scorbus happen as it was clearly meant to be. So here we go! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
